


What we leave behind

by Muizeke83



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, New Earth, damn protocol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muizeke83/pseuds/Muizeke83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What we leave behind... inspired by Camryn's fiddle!</p>
            </blockquote>





	What we leave behind

"I don't want to leave… this."

"I know."

"Where do we go from here?"

"That, I don't know."

"On Voyager, we can't pursue what started here."

"I understand."

"Why are you so wonderful?"

Chakotay smiles and takes her hand. He gently kisses her knuckles and let's his lips linger there for a moment, searching for the right words to say.

"I love you, Kathryn!"

She draws in a deep breath and swallows past the lump in her throat.

Captain's mask in place, she reluctantly lets go of his hand and taps her badge.

"Janeway to Voyager. Two to beam up."

 

THE END


End file.
